A solar simulator generally has a structure to irradiate a tabular solar panel with pseudo solar light in order to measure photoelectric conversion characteristics such as I-V characteristics.
As an example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a pseudo solar light irradiation device for measuring an output of a solar panel by irradiating a solar battery panel retained by a support on the solar panel side in a dark room with light emitted from a xenon flash lamp.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a solar simulator in which a standard solar battery panel and a solar battery panel serving as an object to be measured are placed opposite a xenon flash lamp for measuring electric current and electric voltage sequentially output from these solar battery panels.